muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forgetful Jones
Ordering the sketches I was just thinking, I know we tend to order character sketches in terms of earliest known episodes, but some we know came before others because of the voices used for Clementine. For instance, although we don't have a specific episode for the bath time sketch, we know it definitely came before the tooth-brushing remake because it had Brian Muehl as Clementine, while the latter featured Kevin Clash. I think we might consider rearranging the sketch list by taking who voices Clementine into account. But I don't want to do it without some approval. So what do people think? Garrettk41 02:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Kevin Clash performed in both the bath sketch and the toothbrush remake. --Minor muppetz 02:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::The EKA system works best. This happens all the time with skits for which we don't have ekas, when the production values or the puppet design or lighting or performers indicate a sketch is older than another, but there's no way to specificially order them without an eka, otherwise it's back to the old "guess which season this might match" method. The same applies to voices. Noting when a sketch is remade is good, but changing the order without an eka would only confuse things, and counting who voiced Clementine doesn't help a whole lot because of multiple recasts and ears can be wrong. It's fairly clear that the ekas are just that, earliest *known* appearances, and doesn't mean the sketch at the top is the oldest. Little by little, we discover missing ekas and older episodes (when sometimes the eka applies to a more recent airing of an early sketch), so that's the best way to improve the chronology. Anything else would confuse readers when they notice a sudden shift in order and would essentially be based on approximation and guesswork; ekas are more objective, anything else would be subjective and could easily lead to random reshuffling when someone thinks Sketch A is older than Sketch B and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::Amen. -- Danny (talk) 06:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Very well then. It was just a thought. But just for the record, I revisited the bathtime sketch just now and, not to claim to be a know-it-all or anything, but I'm almost certain that that was Brian Muehl, and not Kevin Clash, performing Clementine in that one. Garrettk41 18:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sketches I think Forgetful Jones is much too distinct a character to have all of his sketches listed on the Old West page. Especially since he's had tons of non-West related clips as well. Personally, I think we should remove clips featuring him from the Old West page (except maybe for the Bad Bart one, as he's just a background character in that one) and put them on his page instead, like we do with Sherlock Hemlock, Don Music, and other characters like that. But before I proceed, I want to hear other people's opinions. Am I agreed with on this matter? Garrettk41 00:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we should definitely have a sketches page for Forgetful, and you're right, we may as well have it here. Go for it! —Scott (talk) 03:36, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think that the Forgetful Jones sketches listed in the old west pages should stay there, in addition to being listed here. But the old west page is one way to find sketches to list here. For non-west sketches, you can search for Forgetful Jones at sesamestreet.org. Though that still wouldn't be every Forgetful Jones sketch, but it'd be a start. --Minor muppetz 14:39, 8 September 2008 (UTC)